In modem telecommunications systems, a ringing tone is heard on a subscriber's telephone while the subscriber is waiting to speak to a called party. In a typical telecommunications system, the ringing tone is generated remotely from the subscriber's telephone as part of normal call processing before the call is completed. If the party called by the subscriber does not immediately answer the telephone, however, the subscriber may be required to listen to a series of ringing tones before the telephone call is completed (e.g., answered by the called party, routed to voicemail, etc.).
Often, a subscriber would prefer to hear information, such as an advertisement, rather than a ringing tone when waiting for a telephone call to be answered. The information could be paid for and provided by advertisers in exchange for reduced calling costs to the subscriber. For example, a new subscriber might need information on the location of local restaurants available in the subscriber's calling area. In this scenario, the subscriber would have to consult a local restaurant guide or other resource for this information. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for providing information, such as an advertisement, to a telephone subscriber prior to call completion in a telecommunications network.